HATI YANG TERSEMBUNYI
by yeolhun
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Saat kamu mulai terobsesi dengan sesuatu Kamu tidak tahan seseorang mengambilnya Maka kamu harus menyembunyikannya Alur kecepatan Nggak suka jangan di baca:v Chanhun in youre areah Chanhun shipper
1. 1

Happy Reading

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di dalam salah satu apartemen, terdengar teriakkan melengking seorang namja tampan tapi cantik tersebut kepada seorang wanita di dapur,yang sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk anaknya

"Mommy!!"

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?

" Mommy!! Hunnie ingin kembali ke Inggris!! Hunnie tidak mau sekolah di sekolah baru itu!!!" Protes namja tampan tapi cantik itu pada sang mommy.

"Hah..." Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir pucat wanita tersebut.

"Sehunie sayang...dengarkan, kita ini sudah bangkrut, tidak ada lagi uang untuk membayar studi kamu di Inggris.tapi kami

Memilih sekolah untukmu, ini sekolah swasta terbaik di sini dan

tentu juga mahal, daddy mu bahkan masih di luar kota bekerja keras sekarang, jadi sehunie sekarang pergilah sekolah ,masuk kelas baru mu ok" Wanita itu memberi penjelasan pada putra satu-satunya agar mengerti keadaan keluarga ini,sedangkan namja tampan tapi cantik tersebut bernama Oh Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hum... Aku mengerti mommy" Jawab sehun pasrah menerima keadaan ini.

"Nah sekarang pergilah sekolah" Kata wanita tersebut bernama Oh Irene, kemudian Irene nya mengantar sehun ke depan pintu apartemen.

Cup

"Aku berangkat..." Kata sehun sembari mencium pipi Irene kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya turun dari lantai lima apartemen nya.

"Hati-hati hunnie" Dari kejauhan Irene hanya mampu tersenyum sendu melihat putranya berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang tidak seberapa jauh dari apartemen,

dulu kehidupan sebelumnya sehun selalu di antar jemput olehnya dengan mobil sport mewah nya, atau terkadang supir pribadi,mengundang tatapan iri bagi yang melihat kekayaannya keluarga OH

dulu saat masa jaya nya sebelum tragedi itu merebut segalanya, tragedi yang merubah hidupnya dan keluarga nya 180 derajat.

Tragedi di mana perusahaan inti suaminya mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar bahkan para penanam saham terbesar pun tidak lagi mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan suaminya atau bahkan membantu, ada beberapa yang membantu tapi tidak bisa menutupi semua kerugiannya, bahkan cabang perusahaan yang ada di beberapa negara ikut andil dalam kerugian ini.

Sungguh hal itu membuat suaminya Oh Junmyeon putus asa, perusahaan yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar.

Junmyeon mulai bekerja keras mencari cara agar perusahaan nya bangkit lagi, tidak peduli siang dan malam ia terus memutar otak nya yang pintar,

Hingga suatu malam, tragedi kedua pun terjadi, istana megah mansion Oh tengah di bakar habis oleh api, melahap semua yang ada di mansion tersebut tapi tidak termasuk keluarganya. Membuatnya harus mencari rumah atau sebuah apartemen untuk di tinggali oleh mereka bertiga, junmyeon bahkan memutuskan memberhentikan para pelayan dengan alasan ia bangkrut dan tidak bisa membayar jasa mereka lagi, hal itu di sambut para pelayan dengan maklum dan mereka hanya mampu berdoa semoga saja Tuhan memberi jalan untuk tuan besarnya ini.

Dan di sini lah mereka, memulai hidup baru mereka tanpa gemilang harta memulai hidup yang sederhana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah swasta elyxion.

Di sebuah kelas 7 di salah satu bangku, duduk seorang namja dengan paras yang sangat tampan. Memiliki tinggi badan bagai tiang berjalan.

Dengan Rambut berwarna coklat, mata bulat yang sangat indah, telinga lebar seperti peri, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan nya bak dewa Yunani.

"Pernah dengar ada murid pindahan di sini? Baekhyunah" Tanya namja tampan tersebut ke pada temannya yang bernama baekhyun.

"Iya Chanyeol ssi, di katakan bahwa ia baru saja kembali dari Inggris." Jawab baekhyun pada namja tampan bernama Chanyeol.

"Huh...mainan baru ku ada di sini." Kata chanyeol dengan seringai yang membuat ia semakin tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di Koridor sekolah, sehun sedang berjalan dengan mood yang sangat buruk di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, saat akan ke ruang kepala sekolah ada tiga namja yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, bocah. Kau murid pindahan kan?" Tanya salah satu tiga namja tersebut.

"Siapa?jangan menghalangi jalan ku! Minggir! Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk! Jangan ganggu aku!" Jawab sehun marah pada tiga namja tersebut.

"Huwaa, chanyeol ssi dia sangat galak." Kata namja tersebut pada chanyeol.

Grep

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju sehun, membuat sehun harus berjinjit sedikit karena tarikan pada kerah baju nya, membuat wajah mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Anak kucing baru... Asal kau tau ini adalah wilayah ku... Kau lebih baik tau siapa aku." Kata chanyeol menekankan setiap kata nya pada sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya memperhatikan wajah chanyeol dengan Tatapan selidik.

'Rambut coklat, telinga lebar,mata bulat besar yang sangat indah dan pita merah pada pergelangan tangan nya dengan tulisan inisial CS? Apakah dia...?!'

"Park Chanyeol!?"

**Flashback**

Di taman sebuah mansion, seorang pengasuh tengah mencari tuan muda nya yang tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana.

Sisi lain

Di sebuah kamar mansion megah di bawah tanah kamar tersebut, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang miliki beberapa rak buku, ranjang berukuran Queen size, kursi mewah seperti kursi para raja di negri dongeng yang sekarang tengah di duduki seorang anak kecil berumur delapan tahun dengan di samping kanan kiri nya terdapat beberapa hadiah juga di depannya ada anak kecil seumuran nya juga sedang duduk di alas karpet halus yang mewah.

"Sekarang chanyeol...apa kamu suka markas rahasia ku? Ini hanya antara aku dan kamu bukan mommy bukan daddy juga bukan pengasuh kita." Kata anak kecil bernama Sehun pada chanyeol yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil memandangi semua interior mewah yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Uhm...ini sangat indah juga mewah."

Jawab Chanyeol kecil dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Chan~kamu sangat indah dengan semua ciri khas mu. Warna rambut coklat, mata bulat besar dengan iris mata hitam sekelam langit malam." Kata sehun kecil memandang Chanyeol kecil dengan tatapan binar juga rona di kedua pipinya.

Sehun kecil menginginkan chanyeol kecil di sisi nya, menyembunyikan chanyeol kecil dari semua orang di ruangan bawah Tanah nya.

Sehun kecil yang mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju kamar nya, ia memutuskan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki chanyeol kecil juga mulutnya dengan pita merah bertuliskan inisial CS. Setelah selesai ia berkata.

"Tetaplah di sini chan~aku tidak ingin kamu kemana mana ok." Kata sehun kecil pada tubuh terikat chanyeol kecil yang di jawab anggukan oleh nya.

Tok

Tok

"Permisi tuan muda sehun... Saya adalah pengasuh dari mansion keluarga Park, apakah anda melihat tuan muda Chanyeol?" Tanya pengasuh tersebut.

"Tidak noona cantik... Saya jarang bermain dengannya." Jawab sehun kecil yang sedang membaca buku di karpet mewah nya. Tidak menyadari chanyeol yang mengintip dari celah tangga bawah Tanah.

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan...

Jika kamu terobsesi dengan sesuatu...

Kamu tidak tahan seseorang mengambilnya...

Maka kamu akan menyembunyikan nya...

**Flasback end**

'Apakah dia'

"Park chanyeol!? Kata sehun, membuat tatapan terkejut di iris mata sekelam langit malam milik chanyeol.

"Kamu siapa?dan bagaimana mana kamu tau namaku?" Tanya chanyeol semakin mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka, membuat sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan chanyeol.

'Bisakah ia mengingat ku?'

"Lupakan...aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi lepaskan." Kata sehun menepis tangan chanyeol dari kerah nya. Kemudian ia melangkah kan kaki nya ke ruang kepala sekolah yang letaknya sudah ia tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas setelah bel masuk,

Di kelas 7 guru mereka masuk dalam kelas di ikuti seorang murid baru di belakang nya.

"Ekhem...selamat pagi Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Jadi bisa kamu memperkenalkan diri."

"Selamat pagi. Nama ku OH Sehun, aku murid pindahan dari Inggris, mohon kerja Sama nya."

"Jadi semuanya...bertemanlah dengan sehun dengan baik. Dan sehun kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong dekat jendela itu. "

"Baik Songsainim"

'Ia tidak bereaksi setelah mendengar namaku, seperti nya ia tidak bisa mengingatku, cukup benar setelah semuanya.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah kamar bawah tanah di atas ranjang Queen size dua anak kecil tengah tidur bersama saling berhadapan hanya saja yang satu kedua tangan nya terikat pita merah sedangkan yang satu tidak.

"Hunnie, bisakah kamu melepaskan ikatan ini, ini membuat ku tidak nyaman saat tidur...aku tidak akan pergi,aku berjanji" Pinta nya.

"Maka mari kita di ikat sambil tidur, mulai sekarang, jadi kita tidak akan terpisah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, chanyeol. Jangan takut." Ucapnya sehun sambil tersenyum cantik. Melepas Ikatan pita merah tersebut dari kedua tangan chanyeol kemudian mengikat kan lagi pada salah satu tangannya menjadi satu.

"Tentu"

**Flashback end**

Di dalam kelas sehun memperhatikan chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah dengan intens.

'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ia telah berubah... Dia menjadi sangat tinggi, dan menyendiri juga aku tidak akan mengenalinya jika ia tidak memakai pita merah ku.

Tunggu sebentar!

Jika dia tidak bisa mengingat ku kenapa ia memakai pita merah ku?'

Tanya sehun dalam pikiran nya.

Sehun masih menatap chanyeol dengan intens, tanpa di duga chanyeol mengetahui sehun menatapnya sedari tadi.

Sret

DEG

Sehun berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba kepala chanyeol menoleh pada nya langsung dengan senyum lima jarinya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya melihat jendela sebelah nya.

"Ugh tenang...aku harus bersikap biasa saja ia harus melupakan ku..."

Pluk

Sebuah buntelan kertas mendarat pada buku sehun.

"!?"

'Buka' chanyeol berbisik.

Sehun pun membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca isi nya.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku?"

"..."

Di balas seringai nakal chanyeol

"..."

Seketika sehun teringat masa kecilnya dulu.

**Flashback**

Di atas ranjang queen size, sehun dan chanyeol duduk sambil membaca buku dongeng, sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah tampan chanyeol saat membaca buku, melihat itu chanyeol mengalihkan atensi nya dari buku

kemudian menatap sehun dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu terus menatapku?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Karena kamu adalah anak laki-laki yang paling tampan chan~" Jawab sehun tersenyum cantik. Mendengar itu wajah dan telinga chanyeol memerah malu.

"Hunnie juga... Cantik..." Puji chanyeol.

"Chan~kamu sangat lucu..."

Chu~

Kata sehun mencium pipi chanyeol.

**Flashback end**

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan nya? Bahkan detail kecilnya pun masih terukir di ingatan begitu dalam.' monolog sehun dengan pipi nya bersemu merah.

Tuk

Sebuah kertas mendarat lagi di atas buku nya.

'Lagi?! Apa yang salah denganmu?!'

"Kamu memerah"

"Urus, urusanmu sendiri" Ucap sehun kesal. Dengan wajah memerah nya.

TBC

work ini pindahan dari akun dunia orange ku


	2. 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita istirahat sebentar beberapa menit dan akan kita lanjutkan dengan pelajaran matematika" Kata guru tersebut kepada para murid nya kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari kursinya ia menuju seorang siswa yang duduk di depan sehun, lalu Chanyeol mencengkram baju siswa tersebut dan berkata.

"Enyah!"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan duduk di tempat mu."

"T-t-tapi..."

"Biar aku yang mengurus nya Chanyeol ssi." Kata baekhyun kemudian memindahkan siswa tersebut ke kursi Chanyeol tadi.

"Tempat dudukmu chanyeol ssi" Kata baekhyun lagi, mempersilahkan Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu sehun ssi." Kata Chanyeol setelah ia duduk di kursi tersebut.

'Apa yang coba ia lakukan?' pikir sehun

Sisa hari itu...

Di kelas

Chanyeol menatap sehun dengan posisi menyamping.

Istirahat di kelas

Chanyeol duduk memeluk belakang kursi sambil masih menatap sehun intens.

Di kelas

Chanyeol mengatakan ia tidak membawa buku dan memutuskan melihat buku sehun yang duduk di belakangnya.

Istirahat di kelas

"Kamu...apa yang salah denganmu! Apa kamu sudah selesai!" Kata sehun jengkel karena sedari tadi Chan memandang nya dengan intens.

"Aku namja yang masuk akal. Kamu melihat aku dan aku melihat kamu untuk selamanya..." Kata Chanyeol menarik dasi sehun membuat wajah mereka berdekatan kembali.

"Tidak penting!"gunakan waktumu! Jangan ganggu tidurku!" Ucap sehun ketus, menidurkan kepala nya di tumpuan kedua tangannya.

Di kelas

Zzzzzzzzzz

Chanyeol yang melihat sehun tertidur pulas memiliki ide jahil nya, ia kemudian melepaskan pita merahnya dari tangannya kemudian mengikatkan tali merah tersebut ke kaki kanan sehun dengan kaki meja.

"Siswa yang tidur di belakang jawab pertanyaannya." Kata guru tersebut membuat Semua atensi murid kelas beralih ke belakang.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!!!bangun!!!" Teriak guru tersebut pada sehun yang langsung membuat sehun berjengit bangun tapi malah kaki nya tertahan di kaki meja nya, membuat ia terjatuh di atas meja nya sendiri.

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar di dalam kelas.

"Yak chanyeol apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Hahahahahaha"

"Lepas kan! "

"Hahahahah"

Membuat guru tersebut jengkel.

"Chanyeol dan sehun! Salin teks nya 100 kali sepulang sekolah sebelum kalian pulang."

"Baik Songsainim" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ukh!!!"

Setelah sekolah

"Chanyeol ssi biarkan aku yang menyalin teks nya untuk mu, kau bisa pulang." Kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak butuh" Jawab chanyeol.

"Aku bisa menyalin nya sendiri jangan menunggu pulanglah." Pinta Chanyeol sambil meletakkan bukunya di meja sehun.

"Hei apa kamu tidak memiliki meja!" Kata sehun kesal.

"Baik" Jawab Baekhyun mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua yang tersisa di sini. Sehun ssi."

"Kurang ajar kau! Siapa yang ingin sendirian dengan mu." Jawab sehun kesal sembari melepaskan pita pada kaki nya.

'Bagaimana anak yang lucu dan pandai itu berubah menjadi licik dan nakal' batin sehun miris.

Sret

"Apa? Lihat mata enggan mu.apa kamu ingin pita yang unik ini kembali, Sehun kecilku." Kata Chanyeol merebut pita merah tersebut dari tangan sehun.

Dia

Flashback

Srek

Srek

"Siapa kamu?"

"Woah siapa di sana?!"

"Jangan takut, aku tetangga mu aku baru pindah kesini. Namaku Sehun."

"S-sehun?"

"Yehet...kita seumuran jadi panggil aku hunnie atau sehun..." Kata sehun mengulurkan tangan nya, di sambut hangat oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Flashback end

Dia pasti mengenalku

"Jadi kamu mengenali ku saat pertama bertemu?" Tanya sehun pada chanyeol.

"Tidak secepat itu..." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Setelah semua, aku tidak mengharapkan itu."

"Tidak seperti itu... Ngomong-ngomong kamu lebih pendek dariku ya" Kata Chanyeol mengelus rambut sehun lembut.

"Bukan urusan mu! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang?apakah kamu mencoba membalas dendam?" Tanya sehun Chanyeol terdiam beberapa menit tapi kemudian menjawab.

"Aku... Ya..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"B-baik"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tau kamu tidak baik, aku bisa membantu mu."

"Ah... Ini menyebalkan, aku akan pulang."

Grep

"Hunnie, pulang lah denganku, aku bisa mengembalikan semua yang telah hilang darimu, termasuk ruang bawah tanah koleksi mu.dan juga Chanyeol kecilmu." Kata chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangan sehun ke pipi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Apa apaan dia... Mengoceh tentang mengembalikan semua yang telah hilang,semua hal itu, mereka terbakar, bahkan jika memang ada, tapi untuk merekatkan yang rusak, apakah akan sama?aku seharus tidak terjebak di dalamnya'

Duk

Duk

"Mommy buka pintunya, aku tidak membawa kunci"

Kata sehun mengetuk pintu apartemen nya, tapi ia menemukan surat di bawah pintu tersebut.

Hunnie sayang, ada berita bagus, daddy mu telah menemukan banyak kolega yang mau membantu nya dalam membangun perusahaan nya kembali dan mommy memutuskan ikut mendampingi daddy mu di antara kolega kolega nya, ah dan yah tadi teman masa kecil mu menelfon mommy bahwa ia akan menjemput mu dan merawat mu dengan baik sampai mommy dan daddy pulang dari perjalanan bisnis dengan kolega daddy mu, berdoa lah agar kerja sama ini berhasil

Mommy dan daddy mencintaimu babby hunnie.

'Chanyeol! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di ayunan taman kota.

'Dia benar-benar mau balas dendam yah, dia pasti sangat membenciku."

dingin dan lapar itu yang di rasakan sehun saat ini tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ada sebuah jaket hangat menyelimuti tubuh dingin nya yang mulai pucat juga tangan hangat yang mendekap tubuhnya.

"Wajahmu membeku, seperti nya aku harus datang lebih awal."

"Lepas apa yang kamu lakukanlakukan, mentertawakan aku, kamu berhasil balas dendam Chan. Sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa apa kamu puas, di masa kecil kita...itu kesalahan ku."

"Tidak...hun..."

"Sekarang kamu sudah balas dendam ,kita bahkan bukan teman lagi, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi Chan"

"Kamu salah paham hunnie, aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, aku sudah bilang aku akan mengembalikan semua yang hilang dari dirimu."

"Aku tidak butuh Chan, berhenti mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalu, aku sudah lama melupakan nya sejak lama aku tidak Pedummf..." Ucapan sehun berhenti karena chanyeol mencium nya dengan intens dari belakang masih posisi memeluk tubuh dingin sehun.

"Mhffmmh...chanufmhh..." Chanyeol memasukkan lidah nya dalam mulut sehun saat sehun membuka mulutnya tadi, lidah chanyeol membelit lidah sehun mengajak lidah sehun menari salsa di dalamnya, menghasilkan lelehan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut Bibir sehun entah milik siapa.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman intens dengan posisi tersebut, hingga saat tangan chanyeol masuk ke dalam seragam sekolah sehun mengelus perut rata sehun, saat tangan chanyeol akan naik ke atas tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Kruyuk

Ternyata suara perut yang lapar berasal dari perut sehun, akhirnya mereka menyudahi ciuman intens mereka dengan wajah memerah penuh.

Huf

"Mari abaikan masa lalu, untuk saat ini. Setidaknya saat ini kamu harus pulang ke rumahku sampai mommy mu datang, biarkan aku merawat mu dengan baik hunnie..."

Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya pasca ciuman intens mereka hanya pasrah saja saat tangan besar hangat Chanyeol menarik tangan nya menuju mobil Chanyeol membawa mereka ke Mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan Mansion

"Ahh aku kenyang"

"Bagaimana kau suka makanan nya."

"Uhm ya terimakasih,"

"Buatkan jus stroberi dan ini sangat masam jadi tambahkan sirup."

"Baik tuan muda chanyeol."

"Ah aku ingat bukankan dulu kamu suka stroberi." Kata Chanyeol menyuapkan satu buah stroberi ke pada sehun.

"Kau salah ingat mungkin"

"Yayaya apa aku harus membatalkan nya?".

" Tidak jangan."

"Baiknya pergi lah mandi,"

Kamar mandi

Hah... Akhirnya aku bisa berendam, kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukan aku dengan baik? Bukankah dia membenciku? Dan tadi... Di taman...

Blush

Uhk bibir ku tidak suci lagi huwaaa mommy.

Batin sehun malu mengingat ciuman intens dengan Chanyeol di taman.

Tok

Tok

"Tuan muda sehun, saya sudah menyiapkan baju Anda."

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengurus nya."

"Tuan muda Chanyeol?".

"Kehidupan sehari-hari sehun biar aku yang mengatur dan juga... Apa pun yang kau lihat kau harus berpura-pura tidak melihat nya MENGERTI? Kata Chanyeol menekankan setiap katanya nya.

" Ya tuan muda Chanyeol."

Membuka pintu kamar mandi, chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam.

"Hei apa yang kamu lakukan? Keluar aku belum selesai" Teriak sehun pada chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah kita sama-sama namja, apa salahnya aku masuk ke dalam dan yah biarkan aku membantu mu, sehun kecil ku." Kata chanyeol menghampiri sehun yang masih di dalam bathtub, menarik tangan sehun lembut untuk bangun.

Sekarang sehun berdiri berhadapan dengan chanyeol dengan tubuh full naked nya di tambah rona merah di pipi nya menambah kesan cantik di mata chanyeol,mata bulat chanyeol menelusuri seluruh tubuh sehun dari atas hingga tatapannya berhenti pada bagian bawah tubuh sehun kemudian chanyeol berkata,

"Wow, ini sangat kecil, sangat lucu."

"Kamu! Ini hanya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi..."

"Aku membicarakan kaki ramping mu yang kecil hunnie..." Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan

"Ukh... Minggir!" Sehun menjawab ketus karena malu salah mengartikan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit setelah mari membersihkan tubuh sehun ala ala chanyeol, mereka sekarang tengah berdiri di depan cermin wastafel, Chanyeol memakaikan pakaian mewah tersebut pada tubuh sehun yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Ini sangat cocok bukan, untungnya aku menyiapkan baju yang pas sebelumnya."

Eh pakaian ini...

"Pakaian ini tidak asing keliatan nya... Eh... Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan pit..."

Sret

Chanyeol mengikat kan pita merah nya pada mata sehun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan mataku?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat di mana aku bisa melepaskan mu." Kata chanyeol menarik tangan sehun lembut.

"Bagaimana aku berjalan dengan mata tertutup!pabbo! "

"Aha ya, kalau begitu"

Sret

" Huwaa..."

Chanyeol menggendong sehun bridal style.

"Turunkan aku, kemana kita akan pergi. "

"Kamu ringan sekali, padahal makanmu sangat banyak, tapi itu tidak menambah berat badanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai di tempat, chanyeol membuka pita merah yang menutupi mata sehun.

"Kita mulai turun, kesini."

Di sini adalah...

"Kita di sini chanyeol, selamat datang di ruang bawah tanahku." Ucap sehun kecil dulu.

Semuanya disini...bagaimana bisa...mustahil...

"Mengapa tempat ini bisa..."

"Apa kamu suka di sini,sehunnie?Kamu dapat memiliki semua ini asal kan..." Kata chanyeol dengan senyum tampan nya yang tak lepas dari bibir nya.

"Apakah kamu suka di sini Chanyeol? Kamu dapat memiliki semua ini asalkan..."

"Asalkan kamu tinggal di sini bersama ku selama nya..." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Waktu tidak berputar mundur...

Tidak aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu...

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan hunnie?"

"T-tidak...terima kasih lain kali saja, tempat ini pengap jadi aku akan kembali saja..." Kata sehun berniat berbalik melangkahkan kakinya kembali sebelum sebuah tangan mencegah niat nya tadi.

Grep

"Kamu tidak bisa pergi! Aku sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama untuk hari ini..." Kata chanyeol menunduk sedih.

"Apa maksud kamu... Oh woah!! "

Bruk

Chanyeol melemparkan tubuhnya dan sehun di ranjang queen size, mengukung tubuh sehun dengan tubuhnya.

"Bahkan jika kamu tidak setuju, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu pergi." Kata chanyeol sambil mengikatkan pita merah tersebut pada pergelangan tangan nya dan sehun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Chanyeol!? Lepaskan aku. " Sehun memberontak tapi kekuatan kalah besar dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu mengikat tanganku juga tanganmu? Lepaskan Chan..."

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan tidur bersama, melakukan hal lain bersama semua akan diikat menjadi satu selamanya sehunnie..." Kata chanyeol dengan smirk menakutkan di mata sehun.

Tidak ini menakutkan...

"Hiks...tidak Chan kumohon hentikan hiks... Kamu menakutkan hiks Chan..." Kata sehun dengan isak tangis nya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu SehunKu..." Kata Chanyeol menghapus air mata sehun yang keluar dengan lidahnya kemudian mencium kedua bola mata sehun dengan lembut. Lalu melumat bibir tipis sehun dari lumatan lembut beralih ke tahap ciuman intens, permainan lidah pun tidak terelakkan, mulut chanyeol juga berjalan mengecupi leher sehun, mengukir tanda kepemilikan di sana, sedangkan Sehun hanya pasrah saja saat Chanyeol melakukan semua itu ke tubuhnya.

Mungkin di depan mataku bukan chanyeol yang tidak bisa aku hadapi...itu yang aku dulu... Apakah Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama, seperti yang aku lakukan, bahwa orang di depan nya orang yang sesat.

TBC


End file.
